


A Fortunate Cookie

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Oral Sex, Shrunken People, Vore, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Lúcio is a shrunken man, struggling to survive in the Overwatch base. But when he's discovered by the scariest man in Overwatch, he fears for his very life.





	A Fortunate Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was an X Reader commission I wrote but I decided to tailor it for my own preferences.
> 
> Again, this one involves giants having sex with tiny people, as do all my fics. Don't read this if you can't handle it.

They did what they had to to survive. They didn't know one another, the six of them, but for people so small there was strength in numbers. Well, that's what they tell you. It certainly worked when they arrived at the base, full of odd characters. A talking monkey and a weird mech hamster? Unbelievable! 

The mess hall was always packed with food, crumbs and easy to open containers. The shrunken people had found a huge box of fortune cookies, a hole in the corner perfect for them, and squeezed inside to grab what they could. Big mistake. Before they knew it, the box was moving and they screamed and cowered in fear, unknowing of what was to come. 

Lúcio held onto a packet nearby, muscles aching as he trembled, swallowing thickly. As the box opened, he looked skyward, large hands picking up packets of fortune cookies. Lúcio knew those hands. Thick rings and painted nails. Heavy breathing. Oh, no, please not him. If there was one person Lúcio knew wouldn't give them mercy, it was Roadhog. He'd seen him, lumbering around the base with that skinny one in tow, both angry to be constrained to do-gooding after a worldwide crime spree. 

“Let's make a break for it!” One of the shrinkies whispered. Lúcio didn't even know their names. They were just people to help him survive, victims of circumstance lumped together in a bad situation. 

Lúcio panicked and tried to tell them he'd see them instantly, probably crush them for his own delight, but they ran from the corner hole and left him there. Left him cowering in a cardboard box, hugging himself for security. Lúcio flinched as he heard screams, the movement of large hands gathering tiny people jostling him, causing a fortune cookie packet to fall onto him. It was fucking heavy and crushed the wind from his lungs, his tiny voice screaming out for help. And it came, but not in the way he’d hoped. 

Fingers thicker than his body twice over lifted the fortune cookie and there he was. Emotionless lenses stared down at him, looking down into the box like he was some kind of massive god. Lúcio had never been this close to a human before. His heart beat in his chest rapidly, stomach crawling and making him want to vomit. And just like that, those fingertips pinched his clothes, lifted him skyward. He didn't scream, couldn't scream. He watched in bullet time as he set him down with the others, all cowering between his massive thighs. 

As Lúcio looked up at him, his breath became shallow and choppy. He was the biggest thing he’d ever seen. More akin to a mountain than a person. His face flushed pink, swallowing hard as Roadhog surveyed them.  
“What are you? I've seen others like you…” His voice shook them to their core, Lúcio's chest cavity vibrating deeply, making his spine tingle with electricity. 

The others were in no fit state to talk. Lúcio could barely breathe but if it ensured their safety… “We’re shrunken people! Some experiment!” He shouted up to Roadhog, unsure if he would hear. “Please, we just want to go home!”

Roadhog seemed to consider this for a moment, silent as he looked down upon them. In the silence, Lúcio could hear his heart beating, shaking the very air. His stomach gurgled as it digested its fortune cookie, clearly adamant for more. Large hands were placed on an even larger belly and he tilted his head, huffing out a small laugh.  
“Mm. Wonder if some of that fortune cookie flavour rubbed off on you.” He reached for the man to his left, his screams shrill and panicked as fingers wrapped around him, hoisting him high. Roadhog’s other hand lifted his mask away from his face, exposing his features. All chiseled edges and weathered skin and chin scruff. Oh, no, he’s gorgeous. 

Lúcio could only watch as that large mouth opened, a sadistic glint in his eye as he showed the man the inside of his maw. Thick ropes of saliva connected the top and bottom of his mouth, glistening white teeth the size of his torso, his behemoth of a tongue rearing up excitedly.  
The broad of his tongue pressed against him and in an instant he was soaked in saliva, making it harder to struggle to get away as thick lips moved to suckle on the man’s head.  
This shouldn't have been arousing, he shouldn't be watching this. But Lúcio could feel warmth in his loins, making him shudder slightly. 

Roadhog pushed the man deeper inside of his mouth, plush lips grazing against his back and front, his tongue drawing him deeper into his jaws until his lips closed slowly. The man scrambled to reach them before they sealed him within but Roadhog’s tongue flicked him backward into the depths of his maw. 

His tongue made bulges in his cheeks as he pushed the man back and forth into the walls of his mouth, tasting him, scraping him lightly against his teeth. His stomach gave an impatient growl that shook the bed and he rubbed it, making eye contact with Lúcio. He had barely noticed the rest of the group abandoning him again, going to cower by the box. He saw the tiny man stood there, face crimson, hand pressed against his chest of its own accord. A smirk spread across his face.  
Roadhog pushed the man toward his throat, opening his mouth just slightly to allow the man’s screams to escape, a thick, wet gulp sounding as he swallowed with a smile. He softly exhaled, pressing a hand to his belly. 

Lúcio watched as he hummed, standing to take off his clothes. An opening made itself clear, a loose sheet near his pillow touching the floor. “Come on!” One of them shouted, two taking the opportunity, sprinting across the bed. 

Roadhog smiled, stretching his leg over the bed, lowering himself, naked as the day he was born. The two screamed only once as the Junker’s ass descended upon them, landing on them with a thud that threw the rest of the group into the air. Lúcio landed on his ass, looking up at the huge man who had just snuffed out two lives underneath his backside, a smile on his thick lips. He suddenly gasped, a rumbling moan coming from his throat. “Ah…One of your friends is wriggling in my crack… He’s a feisty one.” Although probably unnoticeable to anyone larger, they all saw his large cock twitch, the stimulation making him smile. “Don't worry, he's safe. For now.”

Roadhog reached out his colossal hands, collecting Lúcio up in one of them, the other two, screaming and kicking, in the other. “I want you to beg.”

On their knees in a moment, the others began to cry and plead with the giant man, seeing his ego tickled. Lúcio, on the other hand, simply sat, watching his micro expressions, knowing the man he was sat on was pleasing him well. God, that was so hot… 

What one of the others said between begging caught him off guard. “Take Lúcio! You can have him as your slave or something, just let us go, please!” 

Roadhog huffed and smiled. “He seems to be the only one here I actually like. Not a coward.” He turned his gaze on Lúcio, making his breath hitch and his face flush. “You're not scared of me, are you?”

Lúcio smiled a little, playing with the hem of his shirt. “A little…” He mumbled, not meeting his eyes. “But I'm attracted to you if that's what you mean.”

With a smile, he wiggled his backside from side to side, clearly enjoying the struggling of the man against his sensitive skin, making a show of grinding him into the sheets. “Well, in that case…” He looked more intensely at Lúcio. “Take off your clothes.” He rumbled, a soft whimper of pleasure rushing through the tiny man. He couldn't help but comply, the other two watching as he pulled off his clothes, throwing them aside. It didn't matter if they saw, they wouldn't be around for long. Then again, he might not be either. “That's enough.” He said as Lúcio reached his underwear, and he stood in his palm with a small smile as he looked him up and down with satisfaction. 

As he set Lúcio down on the bed, he looked at the two others in his palm, smirking. “Let’s make this interesting.” Screams echoed around the room as Roadhog laid back, spreading his legs. Lúcio watched with crimson cheeks, seeing the two he'd sat on. One was plastered to his buttock, very much dead. The other gasped for breath between his meaty cheeks, struggling to get away from where he was adhered with sweat. Roadhog’s large fingers appeared, pressing on that tiny man, making him scream for mercy. He pushed until he entered him, puckered opening happily accepting him and closing around his neck. The tiny man screamed and choked as Mako sighed happily before pressing a single digit to the top of his head, moaning gruffly as he plunged him deep into him, up to his knuckle. 

Lúcio felt like he didn't need to do anything as Roadhog groaned happily, cock growing stiff and strong against his belly. Lúcio looked down at his tented underwear and whimpered, wanting to free it from its fabric prison. However, once Roadhog got comfortable and uttered two words to Lúcio:  
“Climb me.”

The word ‘how’ came to mind immediately but he relished a challenge such as this. And if it pleased him… Lúcio walked closer, smelling the heat and musk of his throbbing manhood stronger the nearer he got. As he touched his skin, he shuddered, feeling sparks below his palm, knowing this was right. A running jump gave him enough purchase to get a grip on his thick hair, attempting to go around the sensitive parts. Never give a man all he wants at once.  
He seemed to be enjoying it, happy sighs coming from him as Lúcio scaled his flesh, eventually reaching where he could stand up. The giant man’s skin was sweaty, easy to stick to at his small stature and he easily made his way forward. The curve of his belly was mountainous, and Lúcio could hear the quiet rumbles beneath, his deep breaths making it a little hard to balance. 

As Lúcio reached the deep valley between his pecs, feeling his heart beating pleasantly beneath, Roadhog smiled, moving his arms a little. Two walls of flesh pressed against either side of the tiny man and he yelped as he smothered me in his chest flesh, his hairy skin sweaty and aromatic, covering him from head to foot. It was hard to breathe, and he couldn't move as he squeezed Lúcio tight, laughing at him. Eventually, however, he let him go, smiling at how he was stuck to one of his pecs, having to peel himself off.  
He winked at Lúcio before turning his attention to the two in his palm. “Do a good job or I'll crush you flat.” He mumbled before licking one, pressing him, struggling and crying, against his scrotum. He waited for him to stick and left him there, cooing at the movement. 

Roadhog then spat on the other man, a great stringy blob landing on the shrinkie, slicking him up. He moved him down, pressing him flush against his massive cock, hard and throbbing with a deep pulse. He fought, wiggled, shoving against the flesh with vigor in an attempt to ward it away, but he only served to make the junker harder, his mouth open as he began his deep moaning that shook Lúcio to his core. Precum leaked from the tip as he began to rub him along himself in long strokes, his spit and juices made sure he slid without resistance, his belly and pecs creating a textured surface that made him twitch with pleasure. In a last effort to slow himself down, the man tried to wrap his arms and legs around his shaft, attempting to gain a little more control of the situation, just making Roadhog even hotter. 

With his other hand, Roadhog lifted Lúcio gently, his cheeks pink and hot breath leaving condensation on his skin. “You won't need these anymore once I take them off.” He gestured to his underwear with a smile.

Lúcio swallowed thickly, heart thumping like the foot of a baby bunny. “Why not?” He asked softly. “You're…not gonna kill me, are you?”

His laugh was deep and punctuated by snorts, coughs coming from him. He didn't answer, opening his mouth wide, letting him see within. Plump lips framed pearly teeth, leading to the truck bed sized tongue within and the deep chasm at the back. Lúcio was embarrassed to think it looked inviting. 

His tongue rolled from within his mouth, cupping the underside of Lúcio’s back, leaving thick saliva clinging to his skin. It was hot and weighed him down, dripping down onto his taut torso. Lúcio flinched slightly as he pushed his hips into his mouth, tiny hands pressing into his top lip, as if that would stop him if he decided to eat him. The tiny man took a second to appreciate how soft they were, interrupted as Roadhog’s teeth pressed against his stomach. Lúcio yelped softly, not wanting to be bitten, but to his surprise they gently moved down his body, hooking his pants and pulling them away from his body. He heard a loud, wet gulp from far behind him as Roadhog swallowed them, nothing between their skin. He turned him onto his stomach, chest resting on his soft bottom lip. Lúcio could see the man he was subjecting to being part of his masturbation, the other biting and kicking at his balls to no avail. Lúcio wondered if the man inside him was still struggling. He hoped yes, it was all so amazing. He didn't feel bad for them, he felt envious. This man was a god and deserved nothing less than praise. 

The tip of his tongue was gentle and teasing as it licked his inner thighs, making him squeak in delight, legs kicking slightly. He didn't go right for the gold and Lúcio appreciated that. His tastebuds created a textured surface that caressed his sensitive skin, ripples of pleasure washing over him, making him sigh audibly.  
Suddenly, he felt his tongue brush his cock and spasmed involuntarily, orgasmic delight ricocheting through him. Roadhog began to slowly lick from his belly, between his legs to his lower back, probing everything between. Lúcio could feel his pulsing tongue muscles, infinitely strong, pleasuring every inch. It was invasive but exciting, and painfully lewd. He watched as the large man pumped himself with the shrinkie in his hand, hearing his squeals as he was crushed harder to his thick cock, bucking his hips involuntarily. 

As he pushed his tongue harder between his legs, Lúcio felt his spine crackle with electricity, his orgasm beginning to build behind his eyes. Roadhog's deep moans vibrated his bones and he found himself pressing harder against his tongue, desperate for more, grinding as hard as he could. Mako felt his efforts and laughed, beginning to suckle on him, humming as he tasted him. It was all too much and Lúcio began to moan, desperate and undignified, mouth hanging open.  
He curled his toes and gasped, shivering and shaking, his entire being throbbing as waves of pleasure bombarded him. Roadhog stroked his cock faster, hot breaths against his back as he got closer to his orgasm, the nubs on his tongue caressing his cock in such a wonderful and luscious way. 

When Lúcio came, it felt as though a sun were going supernova inside him, every nerve ending burning like he was on fire. He screamed out his pleasure, hands gripping the lower lip below him, feeling his body spasm as he was suckled on, his blood loud in his ears.  
Roadhog grunted when he came, quieter than expected, a soft noise as his cum spattered over his belly. Lúcio fell limp against him, eyes closed, feeling his fingers around his waist. He watched with mild interest as he laid him on the pillow, taking the men away from his genitals and dropping them onto his tongue without ceremony, gulping them down. The crushed one was still stuck to his ass as he walked to the bathroom. As Lúcio laid there, completely spent, he heard the shower running for a while, smiling and enjoying the peace. 

Lúcio was nearly asleep when Roadhog came back, wearing a towel, looking refreshed as he sat on the bed, pulling out his underwear and putting them on. Lúcio looked at him and slowly sat up. “So what now?” He asked, curious as to what his fate may be. “You gonna eat me?” 

Roadhog snorted and shook his head. “No… You're mine now. Gonna keep you safe, feed you, keep you warm.” He reached for the tiny man, thick fingers lifting him to his large face, a small smile directed at him. “And here's your new home.” Lúcio looked down as he lifted his waistband away from his body, his fingers loosening until he fell, screaming with fright, right into his briefs. He came to a stop just at the side of his large, flaccid cock, looking up at his smiling face over the curvature of his belly. He let his waistband go with a snap, Lúcio’s face being forced into the soft skin, his body plastered against him. His world darkened as he pulled up his trousers and huffed, buckling his belt and grunting with happiness. “Get comfy, Lúcio. You're not likely to come out of there for a while.”

Lúcio smiled and exhaled, feeling all his worries dissipate as he laid his head on the warm skin, knowing he'd be looked after. 

oOo

“Hey, Roadie!” Junkrat smiled, tackling his bodyguard, not moving him an inch. “You okay?” 

Roadhog didn't say anything, looking at his boss with a head tilt, smiling behind his mask. 

“Ooh, you found more shrinkies? Damn, you really go through them, don't you?” Junkrat giggled softly. “Didn't save me any did you?” Roadhog shook his head. “Do you ever not kill any of them?”  
With a grunt, the larger junker palmed his crotch and chuckled, nudging Junkrat  
“You sly bugger! He's a lucky guy, mate!” He laughed as they went to get some lunch.


End file.
